1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transistor arrangement and to a method of its fabrication.
2. The Prior Art
For fabricating thin-film transistors it is known to apply semiconductor material on a flexible substrate in a planar arrangement. When mechanical stress is applied to the substrates by bending, shearing or stretching, the thin-film transistors are also subjected to stress which can easily lead to damage of the semiconductor layers or to their separation from the substrate layer.